Panic
by alleymills3100
Summary: My first try at Zombie apocalypse or even horror. Some romance thrown in because I'm hopeless and comedy because, fuck it, I can. Couples subject to change but as of now it's RusCan and FrUk with tidbits of PruHun later. Rating also subject to change if I feel like going HSOTD and giving an ass load of fan service. let me know what you want and enjoy the zombie head bashing.
1. It Begins

A/N: Hello and Welcome to Panic, chapter 1. here's just a couple quick things before we unravel a world of fear, death, gore, romance, and comedy thrown in for the hell of it.

1. I'm going to put this out there now, I was horrible at English in high school and college did nothing for me, I AM HORRIBLE AT GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION. If you are a grammar Nazi then by all means, correct my spellings and punctuations and email it to me. alleymills3300 at hotmail . com. I will post up the story again and credit you, but don't flame me for it, I will delete the comments if not the story in general.

2. I also want to put out that I am new to the zombie genre so I really will not be too great with making believable zombie behaviors, I'm taking my knowledge from a zombie survival guide, the original black and white dawn of the dead and dead island walkthroughs. If you wanna throw me some advice in a comment or email I would appreciate it, but once again, I will delete flame comments. If you think my fan fic sucks then don't read it. Simple as that.

Thanks for listening, the couples in this are subject to change on a whim. Please enjoy.

CHAPTER 1: It Begins

"**That's all for today, class"**

My head lifted from the desk at the words, was class really already over?

How long had I been daydreaming?

I take a look around, noting that a lot of my classmates seem rather distressed and annoyed and checking over the board it's obvious as to why.

"**why do we have to do _another_ report on the string theory?" **a boy nearby me whined.

A good question, wasn't Mr. Burk an English teacher?

Must be a hobby of his.

I quickly wrote down the notes and assignments on the board in my notebook before closing it and packing my things.

It had been a long day and I was rather eager to get back to my room.

I'm pretty lucky to have all of my classes ending around noon, I honestly like mornings much more than evenings anyway.

I never could understand those students who took evening classes.

Don't you have anything better to do with your evenings?

Speaking of Afternoons.

I waited long enough for everyone else to leave, after all, it's always best to avoid the initial after class stampede.

I slipped out the door unnoticed, good grades or not, not many teachers noticed me... in fact, not many students noticed me either...

It's kind of annoying to be practically invisible, but it has it's perks.

For example, no one picks on me anymore, I don't get called four eyes, or teased for still having a stuffed bear with me.

I don't care what anyone says, kumamoru... kumarino... kuma... MY BEAR IS REAL!

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, letting out a puff of air and venting my inner frustrations with it.

I could see my breath forming a vapor cloud in front of my face.

The deep breath back in was far more pleasant.

I could taste the crispness of early winter on my tongue, dead leaves crunching under my boots on the concrete path.

Early winter, huh? More like late fall.

It's getting close to Halloween, another week and November will be starting.

That means first semester finals will be coming up, bummer.

But on a lighter note it also means colder weather~

I felt a shiver fun through my body, and certainly not due to the chilly wind, after all, I'm Canadian, I'd be a pretty bad Canadian if a little nip could bother me.

No, that shiver is from excitement, I LOVE the cold.

It reminds me of home.

My arms stretch above my head, almost as if to let my body become more free to let the air in, but that is quickly stopped when I hear a crack.

ahhhhh~ that felt great.

Why do they make the seats in the lecture halls so uncomfortable anyway, I'm way too young for back problems on top of student loans.

Next thing you know I'll lose all of my hair and end up with a beer belly.

I give a snort at the mental image, I don't think I'd look that great as a hunched over, bald, fat man.

"**ALFRED JONES!"**

and then my musings were cut short.

I stopped on the sidewalk, looking around the courtyard.

Looks like Al's at it again... odd... I don't see him around here though...

…..

….

...

..

.

shit.

And then, something big and rock hard slammed into me.

I landed hard on my back and damn did it hurt.

I didn't complain though, just gave off a small whimper and sat up, better that then a full out whine.

No need to ruin what little reputation I have for not being a wuss.

After all, I "wrestled _Moose_ larger than..." …..whatever the hell just hit me.

"**you racist ass! I'll punch your face in!"**

Well, that explains it.

Looks like Alfred's been picking on the foreign exchange students again.

Apparently, the tanned bulldozer that just laid me out is the Cuban exchange student who got here a few months ago...

I think we've spoken once before.

What was his name again? Oh right Carlos...

Speaking of Carlos, I should probably let him know I'm not my brother before he knocks the _'American'_ out of me.

"**C-Carlos wait!"**

He doesn't look like he's waiting... not good, I'd rather not go to class with _another _black eye.

Stupid twin brother, always causing trouble and then not taking responsibility for it.

Why do we have to look alike?

No point cursing heaven for my face right now, I should probably pay a bit more attention to the male barking out insult over me anyway.

My eyes are darting around for something to protect myself with, I settle for my backpack and throw it up as the first line of defense for my face, peeking around it.

"**It's me!...M-Matthew..."**

Well, it seems that worked because after a moment of rather intense scrutiny, seriously, where is he looking?

Carlos climbed off me and started to '_sheepishly?_', _can someone that big be sheepish?_, rub the back of his head, offering me a hand back up to my feet in a makeshift apology.

Eh, take what you're given.

At least I'm back on my feet.

That's a far less awkward pose to be found in.

"**Sorry about that... I thought you were Alfred"**

Is he actually going to speak to me?...

That's not something I get often, but y'know, I think I'd like that.

Is it bad to say that the first thing I noticed about Carlos was his Cuban accent?

I mean, for only being in America six months, maybe, he speaks great English, but that accent... it gives me shivers... the good kind of shivers.

It's thick, rich, and deep... kind of like a red velvet cake batter... you could just... what's the word... _sink_ into it and let it envelop you in a blanket of warmth.

There's no way it could be anything _but _warm.

It's certainly not a cold voice by any means, nothing about Carlos is cold.

Quite the opposite of me.

"**how are you fitting in to your classes?"**

The question was honestly only there to fill the void left by a lack of speaking, when in doubt, make polite conversation on a non-offensive topic.

One of the few lessons left from my deadbeat mother who drank herself to death when I was twelve.

Thank god for Alfred, he was all that kept me together when our dad left us because he couldn't handle it.

Thinking back, Alfred's been the only person to really talk with me since then.

I can't seem to recall having any friends, but that's not a surprise, I'm a very quiet and secluded person naturally.

Come to think of it, Carlos is the first person to actually hold a conversation with me in years...

oh right... we were in the middle of a conversation, weren't we?

"**-it was pretty weird... America's really different from Cuba. Are all the classes like that?" **

well, my focus was back on the topic again... but I really have no idea what the topic was...

On one hand, I could be honest and admit I was getting lost in Carlos' caramel eyes and possibly lose a friend and be called gay by anyone willing to chat with me from now on... if anyone was willing anyway.

Or I could pick an answer that would be neither one way nor another.

Not very hard to guess which one I chose, now is it?

"**it depends to be honest, It can vary by teacher, subject matter, teaching style, and many other factors. I've yet to see a class that's exactly the same as another. So I would probably say no but don't hold me to that"**

Carlos seemed to be thinking about this, His brow was furrowing in the most adorable way, it made him look like a thinking teddy bear...

wait... "_adorable?"_

oh no, please tell me I'm not already starting to get attracted.

I know I'm not the straightest crayon in the box but why him?

Okay, calm down Matthew, just act natural... it's a phase... that you've been going through since you were seven...

it'll pass... eventually.

FUCK, Who am I kidding, I make Elton John look strait.

Great, so I'm gay for Carlos... well, I suppose there's not much I can do about it.

"**alright, that makes sense. Are you about to get dinner in the mess hall?"**

hmm, I could stop and get dinner early but to be honest this backpack is heavy and I really want to set it down and maybe read a bit more on that horror novel I was going at earlier today.

The protagonist just went down some stairs into a pitch black room, looking for a moaning voice.

"**no, I have some homework to work on, I'll be headed there later though. I'm going back to my room for now though" **

Why does he seem bothered by that?...

"**ah, okay. Well I could walk you back to your dorm room. It's only a bit past the mess hall" **

True, the cafeteria was on the way to my room but I also have to pick something up from the library on the way too...

There's no way I could ask Carlos to come errand running with me around campus.

"**I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I have a few other things to do before I go back. Rain check?" **

Carlos looked a tad perturbed for a moment then cocked his head.

I realized that he probably wasn't clear on slang just yet, he may not have gotten the reference.

"**it mean that I would like to do that at another time. Is that alright?" **

there it was, the look of enlightenment, he understood now.

He seemed to perk up a bit at this, I wonder why my response was so important to him.

After a wave and a couple words of goodbye we went our own ways.

The library isn't too far from my class room but it's the opposite direction he was going, I would've felt bad troubling him so much.

I wonder why he was so insistent on joining me?...

and then I grabbed the door handle and static electricity shocked some sense into me.

Carlos was trying to get my attentions, maybe he liked me back.

Is it hot in here?

I don't recall the library being this warm...

wait... my reflection in the printer screen... I'm blushing...

it's not hot in here, I'm flustered.

And then my blush got brighter, curse this pale skin... it leaves me an open book.

I passed by a couple of girls who are apparently giggling at the red on my face... I smile and waves as I pass them by.

no, random chicks, that blush was not for you or your too-short-barely-there-skirts...

honestly, put some damn clothes on, I have belts longer than that.

I returned the other books quickly and picked up a couple more novels to read before leaving, I wanted to get to the mess hall, maybe Carlos was still there.

The walk wasn't too long and I was full of energy so it ended up passing faster than I recall it normally going.

I looked around the crowded room but no coffee colored skin stood out to me, no caramel eyes invited me over, Carlos wasn't there anymore.

I had missed him.

Damn.

Well, that was a waste of time... but I suppose nothing to be concerned over.

There's always tomorrow to chat with him.

Alright, so I'm back to my original plan of going back to my room, doing my homework and then finishing up that book and maybe reading another.

I picked up a to-go tray and made myself dinner, taking it with me back to my room, I set it aside on my desk, picking at it the same way I pick over the mathematical equations on my trigonometry paper.

Before I realize it the afternoon is gone and evening is setting in, an orange light filtering through my window.

I stretch and toss out the trash left over from my dinner and put my books back into my backpack, picking up the well loved horror novel from my bed side table.

I can feel my troubles and thoughts just melt away as I curl back into the pillow fort I built in the corner of my bed, leaning back and making myself comfortable, tucking a blanket around my legs.

It's so easy, to lose myself in a good book, to dive in, take on the role of the main character and battle away all of the darkness, kill the monsters, beat the villain, save the girl, and always come out on top.

I wish life were like that... maybe that's why I like books so much, they'll lie to me...

life is too brutally honest.

I blink tiredly, it's dark in the room, silhouettes standing out under pale moonlight.

When did I fall asleep?

I sit up in my bed, the book falling down into my lap, I gingerly place the book mark back into the worn pages and set it aside, standing up to stretch.

Hmm... top bunk is still empty... .it's almost nine, Alfred should be done with his classes by now.

Where is he?

I walk over to the wall, flicking the light switch to give the room some light back.

How odd... is the power out?...

I notice rather quickly, how quiet it is.

It's nine at night on Friday and my room is right next to the football field... so why is it quiet?

Something's not right.

I get up, opening the door to my dorm room, stepping out into the common area.

What's that sound?

I flinch, I had only whispered but it echoed in the still of the night, whatever going on, I don't like it.

Is Alfred playing a trick on me?

Is the football team in on this?

This must be some stupid Halloween thing.

The sound is getting louder, closer.

What is it?

I recognize the sound a second before a window shatters.

An air raid siren?!

I flinch away from the glass, putting my arms up to protect myself, wincing as glass bites into my skin.

I hear sounds all around me, like someone had muted a TV and now the sound is back on.

Screaming, moaning, crashes, horrible sounds.

Like some demented horror film or the climax in an action movie.

I back away from the window, I need to find Alfred...

I need to find my brother.

My legs are moving before my mind is.

where am I running?

Where do I find Alfred?

What is happening?

The air raid siren is getting louder and then softer.

Sometimes it sounds miles away but then it'll get louder and louder until it feels like it's right in my ear, my body vibrating from the sound waves.

I can feel the noise to the tips of my fingers.

The sound stops again the second I push open the double doors to the campus.

It's dark... too dark... but I can see movement, at first, I think it's lights...

maybe lasers... red lasers...

but I know better.

Those are eyes.

Dozens of red eyes... and they're watching me.

There are …..bodies?!

Oh my god, this can't be happening, there are bodies all over the courtyard.

What's happening?!

are we under attack?!

no...

no way... there are more... they're getting up... they have those red eyes...

are they eating each other?...

thank god my feet think faster than my head.

I felt paralyzed but my body moved, one of the sets of eyes roared at me and took a swing and I ran for my life.

"**ALFRED! If this is a joke it's not funny! Stop!"**

Maybe it was fear that made me yell that... but somewhere in me, I know, this isn't a joke.

But... it can't be real... maybe I'm dreaming...

I stop running, the roaring creatures behind me catching up, I turn to face them.

If I die... I'll wake up...

won't I?


	2. Runner

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Panic. Once again, this is my first time ever writing anything zombie centric or in 1st person POV. So I'll admit this may suck more than Canada's Crazy Week, which has been put on semi-permanent Hiatus due to a lack of inspiration to continue it and changed personality making it hard to write something that comical.

I've found it's much harder to describe things from a 1st person POV so I'll be lacking a lot of very deep detail descriptions and drama may come a bit too fast, if I seem to go too fast or you miss something I would've explained better; please drop me a line to let me know and I'll fix it for you.

If you want to make suggestions about the story or have questions, send me a message at alleymills3300 at hotmail . com.

Thanks for listening, the couples in this are subject to change on a whim. Please enjoy.

**Recap: It Begins**

"_**Maybe it was fear that made me yell that... but somewhere in me, I know, this isn't a joke.**_

_**But... it can't be real... maybe I'm dreaming... **_

_**I stop running, the roaring creatures behind me catching up, I turn to face them. **_

_**If I die... I'll wake up...**_

_**won't I?"**_

CHAPTER 2: Runner

This must be fake...

there's no way these things are real...

They're college kids like me in very life-like costumes...

that's all.

It's a prank.

Alfred set this up to scare me, that ass.

My arms flew up in front of me instinctively, blocking the creature charging at me.

I scooted back a bit against the ground, kicking up dirt and dust, this has to be a football player, he's so strong.

Inhumanly strong.

No, that's not right.

It's all fake.

He's human, he another student like me, maybe a senior with his build.

Maybe one of Alfred's football friends.

I thought that... until the pain started.

It was clawing at me, deep gouges appearing in my skin from jagged nails, drawing blood to the surface of my arms.

Then there were more, biting me.

They were everywhere... so was the pain.

Pain.

It's wasn't a dream...

It wasn't fake...

It wasn't a Halloween prank being played by my brother...

These creatures, with their glowing red eyes, with their dark gray rotting flesh, with their inhuman roars...

These creatures were trying to kill me.

"**STOP!"**

I screamed, hoping they would understand me...

my response was more harpy like screeches.

This can't be happening to me... it's impossible.

I'm bleeding so much now... am I going to die?

I don't want to die...

help...

someone...

Alfred...

"**HELP ME!"**

My eyes closed as I screamed, praying to anyone who could hear me that someone was still in their right mind and would save me... I didn't expect to be answered.

There was a metallic sound... like a metal baseball bat hitting a light pole.

My eyes opened, there, in front of me, was a large figure...

who is that?

"**Matthew? Are you alright?" **

Carlos! That accent was unmistakable.

He came to protect me...

…...maybe he really does like me that.

No, bad Matt.

This isn't the time for that.

Focus, okay, so we're surrounded...

he knocked some of them back but there's still so many... maybe we can make an opening to run for it... somehow.

Hey... Carlos has a crowbar.

Where did he get that from?

"**Matthew, we need to move quickly... the entire campus is infected... I had to beat off a whole lot of these mother fuckers to get here. It seems like we're the only ones left, as far as I saw... everyone else has been eaten or turned into these …._things_."**

No way...

everyone Is dead?...

that can't be...

oh god...

ALFRED!?

"**w-what about my brother?! What about Alfred?!" **

I was scared... terrified really... but not for me, for my brother.

Alfred loved to play horror games but he was so scared of them...

what if he died here... by one of those creatures...

no, I can't think that way... not until I find a body myself...

he's alive...

he _has_ to be...

he can't leave me alone.

Carlos is shifting left, a large muscled arm nudging me behind him.

He's protecting me...

I move with him, staying out of range of the creatures.

One attacks with a screech and Carlos brings the crowbar down across his skull with a sickening crunch.

This seems to enrage the other monsters, they charge as us.

I feel sick to my stomach, t-those things... they're trying to kill us...

so why do I want to throw up each time Carlos hits one...

why do I feel my legs quake each time one hits the ground, bleeding out...

w-what are these things?...

And then, they're all on top of us. Carlos pushes me out of the circle.

"**RUN!"**

run?

how could he ask me to leave him here... I can't...

I can't just run away and let my only friend die to save me...

not because I stopped running.

"**Carlos, I can't...!"**

He glared at me, he looks so scary like this.

I couldn't finish my sentence, the words dying in my mouth...

dead.

Like everything else in this god forsaken place...

Why is he so angry with me... ?

I can't leave him...

please... stop looking at me like that.

"**if you don't go then who is going to find that asshole brother of yours?! You gonna leave him alone?!" **

and then it made sense...

he's giving me a chance to get to my brother, to protect him too...

I... I don't want to leave him... but... Alfred comes first...

forgive me... Carlos..

I ran, as ashamed as I am to say so...

I ran as fast as I could...

I only looked over my shoulder once... long enough to see Carlos smiling at me as he was pulled into the shadows...

the crowbar forgotten on the ground.

The last thing I saw of him...

I don't remember much... it comes in bits and pieces, maybe that's adrenaline...

maybe it's fear...

but my memory of that time comes in fragments.

Running.

Searching.

Opening room after room...

I couldn't find him...

I couldn't find my twin...

I began to lose hope...

was Carlos right?

Was I really the only survivor left on campus... now that he was gone?

Finally my legs gave out...

I can't run anymore...

I doubt I could even stand up...

my body is numb...

what does it matter...

there's nothing to run for...

Alfred is dead...

Carlos is dead...

I can hear them.

Those monsters have come...

The gasps, the moans, the heavy breathing, and footsteps.

They're gathering around me...

it doesn't matter anymore...

they'll eat well.

I close my eyes.

This is it...

I'm sorry... Carlos...

I wasn't worth your life.

I don't have to open my eyes to know what that screech means...

They're attacking.

I'm going to die...


End file.
